


Bravura

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Groping, Hyperventilating Scotsman, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Welshman, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: They hadn’t talked about tongue.The thought was never far away from Michael’s mind, of course…but he wasn’t sure if David felt the same.





	Bravura

**Title: **Bravura  
**Author: **Me  
**Rating: **R (Soft R, though)   
**Pairing:** Michael Sheen/David Tennant  
**Warning: **Some language and sexual content  
**Disclaimer: **Not real, never happened (unfortunately), 100% made up. Please don't sue. Thanks.

(**Author's Note: **_Inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://sheenposting.tumblr.com/post/187265083536)_.)   
  
\----

He hadn’t meant for it to happen.

A friendly peck here, a whiskey-fueled forehead kiss there was one thing. Happened all the time, Michael reckoned, with no justification or rationalizing needed. David was seemingly in flirt mode with every life-form he came across: Lowered eyes, a coquettish smile, thoroughly happy to let you want him, and to enjoy being wanted.

But this was something else.

Elevators had a funny way of not working exactly when you needed them to, on the way to important meetings–or an interview, in their case. The mechanical shudder was only faint, but there they sat, and the longer it lasted, the more David began to panic. A hyperventilating Scotsman was the last thing the situation needed, Michael reasoned as he gently placed a hand on the side of David’s face, and redirected the other man’s focus with a kiss.

David yielded to him almost immediately, a surprised squeak melting into a moan as his eyes closed and their mouths opened, deepening the kiss. Heat warmed under Michael’s collar, skin twitching and heart pounding at the taste of David, desperate for more.

They hadn’t talked about tongue.

The thought was never far away from Michael’s mind, of course…but he wasn’t sure if David felt the same.

_Guess it’s time to find out_…

He slid just the tip in, at first. An intrepid explorer gently probing uncharted territory. David’s mouth was pink, Michael had noted after staring at it several thousand times, but he was surprised to find it actually _tasted _pink. He touched the roof of David’s mouth, memorizing every line and groove just in case he never had the opportunity to feel them again.

“_Fucking tease_…”

David muttered the words against Michael’s lips and _growled_, thrusting a hand into his thick curls and pulling hard, urging him forward.

Being an actor, Michael excelled at taking direction, and promptly shoved his tongue into David’s mouth.

Michael licked at the inside of his mouth, tongue curling in all sorts of feral ways, and oh _god, _David wondered whether it was actually healthy for his cock to get this hard this fast_._

He remembered his own tongue then, touching it to Michael’s, moaning as raw instinct took over and he shoved Michael back against the elevator wall. The hand on the side of David’s face slid beneath his chin and tilted it upward, deepening the kiss even more, both of them panting as Michael swallowed every sound and breath that came from his mouth.

No one had ever kissed him like Michael–loving yet possessive, tasting him so hungrily it was as if he wanted to devour him whole–and David _wanted_ to be devoured, to have Michael’s tongue on every inch of him, to be taken and marked and ravished so thoroughly there would be no doubt as to who had claimed him.

The second shudder was as unexpected as the first, the whir of machinery jolting them apart as the elevator suddenly came back to life.

Michael held David’s face in his hands, a smile curling the corner of his mouth as their breathing slowed to normal. He traced a thumb over David’s wet, kiss-swollen lips, sighing as David closed them over his finger and sucked lightly, reluctantly pulling away at the very last moment before the elevator opened and they returned to the normalcy the rest of the world demanded.

Maybe, Michael thought, maybe he_ had_ meant for it to happen.

THE END


End file.
